


I just need some company

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: Blarke [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bell just gets clarke off a lot, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bellamy is a talker, but so is clarke, light choking?? kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Clarke ends up on a terrible date that goes from bad to shit to terrible in record time, and so she calls Bellamy to save her from discomfort and an evening of poor company, which of course he does willingly. It just feels like such a waste of and evening… and good underwear. But maybe it doesn’t have to be.





	I just need some company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely smut writing friend youleftme-clarke on tumblr!

Clarke was pretty sure her eyes were going to get stuck rolled into the back of her head if this man kept speaking. She had dressed up for this. She had put on nice underwear and a cute bra for this? This had been a night with clear intention. What a waste. 

He was in the middle of saying something about how maybe the current administration wasn't SO bad, but she tuned him out. He might have asked her a question, but she didn't even bother responding, he hadn't listened to a single word she had said in the last 30 minutes anyway. She just let him keep speaking, and pulled her phone out under the table to see if any of her friends had texted her, hoping maybe there was an out coming her way. No such luck. All her friends were fake. 

"If you'll excuse me for just a moment, I have to use the ladies." She didn't wait for him to answer, standing and grabbing her purse. She flashed him a polite smile over her shoulder, grateful she didn't have a jacket too, because bringing her jacket to the toilet would look suspicious, and headed towards the bathroom that was blessedly at the front of the restaurant. She stepped into the hall near the bathroom, looking over her shoulder to see her date busy on his phone, and dialled Bellamy. He answered on the second ring. 

"What's up Princess?"

"S.O.S."

"Are we speaking code for a reason? Aren't you on a date or something?" He seemed like he was preoccupied, in that distracted way he had about him. Thinking about him reading a book in his living room made her realise even more how much she needed to escape this horrible date. 

"He's the WORST Bell. Save me. Please. I'm about to just walk out of the restaurant but could you come pick me up?" 

"Are you alright?" That distracted air was gone, replaced by genuine concern that made her grin. 

"Yeah, I'm fine he's just a tool. How quick can you be here?" 

"Where are you?"

"The Indian place near Anya's gym?"

"20 minutes? Wait outside the restaurant, no need to walk, just tuck into an alley if he leaves."

"He's barely noticed I'm gone but I will." 

The line clicked dead and she slid out the front door after grabbing a waitress and handing her the cash to cover the tip she was sure he wouldn't leave and apologised. The waitress smiled and rolled her eyes, like she understood, and went to stand between her date and the door so Clarke could slip out without being seen. She was standing outside for less than 15 minutes before Bellamy pulled up on the corner in his car. There was no doubt in her mind he had been speeding to get to her sooner. She slipped into the passenger seat and he sped away. She looked over at him, and smiled. This was her favourite version of Bellamy. Hair a total mess, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, a slightly too tight white t-shirt, and grey sweatpants, obviously coming from reading for his course work for his Ph.D. program. 

"Thanks Bell."

"Anything for you, Princess." he said with sarcasm, but she knew he meant it. They drove for a minute or two in silence before Bellamy pipped up again.

"You look nice, who was this guy?" 

"I don't know, some friend of Anya's." 

"You let Anya set you up?"

"I know, I know. I should have known, she tried to set Raven up with Gustus for fucks sake." She laughed, "But honestly, if he hadn't been such a dick I probably would have hooked up with him, what a waste of good underwear, honestly." She hadn't really meant to say it, but Bellamy was her friend, and she rarely filtered herself with him. She snuck a look over at him in the drivers seat, finding him steeled, eyes hard forward and knuckles white for a brief second before he loosened back up. His next words caught her by surprise.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be." His eyes never left the road but his jaw was clenching in the silence. He let his hand fall to the gear shift between them, opening and closing over the shifter a couple of times and adjusting awkwardly in his seat, eyes still never leaving the road. Assuming things was never good, so she tried to play it off, but she couldn't ignore the warm feeling that was travelling up her spin at the potential. 

"I mean, I think he was maybe too annoying even for a one night stand Bell." Casual. She could feign casual. 

"Not quite what I meant, Clarke." His hand was flexing on the shifter again.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" 

"Well... why waste a good pair of panties when I could help you ruin them?" His voice was gravelly but his face betrayed him. He was nervous, the tick in his jaw gave him away. He knew what he was offering crossed a line in their relationship that they had only toed at before now. He was suggesting jumping right over it. The longer she went without answering him the more panicked he looked. 

"I mean..." She paused, trying to weigh all the pros and cons, trying to let logic have a moment to speak, but her brain was focused completely on his hand on the gear shift and the clench in his jaw, and the way heat was pooling in her stomach. "If... if you're offering."

"I'm offering." It felt bigger than what it was. Agreeing to... hook up? Have sex? Whatever they were agreeing to do, tonight? Saying it out loud didn't make it easy to figure out. They sat in awkward silence at a red light, still 15 minutes from her apartment, and she was inches away from saying something when he flexed his hand on the shifter again before picking it up and resting it on her thigh. She let herself feel the heat of his hand, searing through her jeans, and slid down a little in the seat, spreading her legs.

"Well... since you're offering."

He smirked in the corner of her vision, and kept his eyes firmly on the road while he let his fingers trace up the seam of her jeans, up and back, up and back, up and back, and she let the chills run through her, sighing into the silence between them. He ran his hand up her leg and found the fly of her jeans, popped the button, and slid his hand into her jeans, over her panties. 

The heat from his hand made her bite at the insides of her cheeks, and inhale sharply, the sound ricochetting through the car. Part of her wished he had put on music or something but then she heard his breath hiss through his gritted teeth and was glad he hadn't. She wanted to hear him, and wanted him to hear her. He slid his hand down over her cunt, just sliding over her panties, pressing over her clit, over her entrance, and back up, sliding over the silky fabric again and again until she could feel the dampness when he pressed his fingers over her and he smirked, like thats what he was waiting for. He tugged her panties to the side and slid his fingers in between her folds, slicking his fingers with her, and then pulling them away, all the way out of her jeans, and sucked the taste of her off of him, and she was glad she was sitting because her legs felt like jelly, seconds away from begging him to touch her before he brought his fingers out of his mouth and moved them back towards her.

He slid his wet fingers back into her jeans and slicked his fingers up with her again and found her clit, dragging over it with the pads of his fingers until she jumped, and his lips found that smirk again, his eyes never leaving the road, and then he settled into slow, dragging circles around the little bundle of nerves until her legs were shaking, drifting lower to wet them again and again to keep her slick under his rough fingers. She could feel the wetness spreading over her inner thighs and down into the crotch of her jeans, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She kept pawing at the door and the centre console of the car, trying to find something to hold, to keep herself steady, trying his forearm and his shoulder, until he reached over with his free hand and lifted her hand to the hair on the back of his neck, letting her grip into it, threading her fingers through and holding on as her body shook and shook, getting closer and closer to the edge. They pulled up to a stoplight and a truck pulled up, higher than them, and the driver turned his head, but not before Bellamy yanked his hands from her jeans and found the shifter again, eyes forward. Clarkes breathing was coming in short bursts, the shiny wetness from her cunt was all over his fingers and the shifter, and his smirk was huge across his face, bathed in red light. The light turned green and the other car drove away, and Bellamy took a second before hitting the gas and slipping his hand back into her jeans. It turned out a second of relief was just what she needed because after he slicked up his fingers again, it took about 4 rough circles before she was moaning into his shoulder, turning her body towards him, clenching on nothing, her clit pulsing under his now still fingers, just holding pressure against her as she shuddered. Eventually he pulled his hand out of her pants, sliding her panties back over her, and she caught his wrist before he could get too far, bringing his fingers to her mouth and sucking the taste of herself off of him, earning her a strained groan and a slight swerve of the car when his eyes fluttered closed at the feeling. Thankfully they were turning into her complex only a few minutes later, and when he shut off the car she realised just how loud the engine actually was, as they sat in heated heavy silence.

She could hear his breath, raspy and laboured and uneven, as he sat, silent, with his hands on his thighs, almost awkward. He opened his mouth a few times, like he wanted to say something, but he kept closing his mouth, like he wasn't actually sure if he wanted to say anything at all. She decided to put him out of his misery. She leaned over and nipped at the skin under the corner of his jaw, laving her tongue over the slighted skin, and he just groaned, loud, and let his whole body relax. He opened the door and slid out of the car, and leaned in and grabbed under her arms and drug her over the centre console and lifting her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waste and putting her back up against the car. Her fly was still unzipped and the cool evening air washed over her hot skin. He pressed his forehead into hers, and their breath mingled between them, heavy, noses brushing together, his eyes closed. She took the chance to study him, freckles apparent under the street lamps, long eye lashes and thick eyebrows standing out against his brown skin, full lips and strong jaw line and sharp cheekbones. Beautiful. And she wanted him. She angled her head and mouthed at his jaw, and he grunted. He set her down, pressing her whole body against the car, fingers digging into her back, and she could feel him hard against her hip bone, keeping his face so close to hers, lips just far enough away that she had to move forward to kiss them, and he kept pulling back, finding her hand and lacing their fingers together, pulling her towards the door, pupils blown but eyes glinting, and she followed. 

He pulled her towards the door, pressing up behind her while she fumbled for her keys, opening the front door, pressing open mouth kisses into the exposed skin on her shoulder as she pushed the door to the stairwell open. He groaned. 

"Why do you live in a building with no. freaking. elevator." He breathed, punctuating the words with small nips against her skin. She giggled, dragging him by the hand up the stairs. They made it two of the 3 flights before he dragged her back against the wall, lifting her up again, pushing her against the wall, nipping into her jaw, licking up the column of her neck, making her shiver. 

"We're almost there." She panted against his ear, "Don't you wanna get your hands on me?"

"I could get my hands inside you right here." He set her down again, and slipped his hand into her still open jeans, pushing her legs apart with his knee, and sliding a finger between her folds again. "Still so wet, all for me princess?" he growled. "All for me, isn't it? Of course it is, I barely had to get my hands on you in that car before you were dripping." She could barely keep herself standing, reaching up to hold on to his forearm where his hand was pressed against the wall by her head, pressing her lips into the skin on his wrist. He finally pushed a finger into her and she whined against his arm, and he licked up her neck again, pulling out, dragging against her walls, and pushing it back in. He repeated the motion over and over, adding a second, and curling them just right, rubbing against the spot inside her that made her legs shake. He shoved his knee up against, giving her something to lean against, pulling his fingers out again. She leaned forward, tucking her face into his neck. 

"More." She panted, barely able to form words. She felt him smile against her skin on her shoulder. 

"You want more, princess? What do you want more of? Tell me what you want." Smug bastard. 

"Another one." 

"Another one what?" 

"Another finger." He had his two fingers half into her, stilled, and she tried to buck her hips, but he pressed his body against her to hold her still. 

"Another finger?... Whose fingers do you want? Whose fingers do you want inside you? Whose fingers do you want rubbing up against you?" She wanted to roll her eyes, but every word he said made her breath hitch and her cunt clench, and she was rasping shaky breaths against his skin in an open stairwell and she couldn't bear it.

"Your finger. I want another one of your fingers, Bellamy." She breathed, bringing her mouth right up against his. She could have power too. He rasped against her face, and almost kissed her, but didn't. She tried to kiss him, but he pulled back, and she tried to chase him but he pulled away just enough, smirking at her. 

"That's right. You want me. You want my fingers, out here, where anyone could walk by. You want me to finger fuck you here in this stairwell, where anyone could walk by?" His voice was so low, barely audible, but she could feel it rumbling through his chest, and his breath hot against her face as he let their noses brush together again. He slid three fingers into her, looking right into her eyes, letting his free hand brush over her lips, his thumb finding her chin, while she opened her mouth in a moan at the feeling. He pulled them in and out, dragging against her, and then found the spot again, rubbing hard until she was keening, and seconds from coming, and then they heard a door open somewhere in the stairwell.

She expected him to stop, to pull his fingers out and pull away from her, but instead he lifted his hand and covered her mouth and kept going, until she was shaking and coming on his hand, her eyes rolling back into her head, gasping against his other hand. When her eyes finally focused again he was biting his cheeks to keep from laughing, his eyes warm and happy, still dark, and couldn't help but giggle against his hand. Her giggle seemed to break him, and they both dissolved into laughter, his fingers still inside her, pressed up against the wall in a stairwell. He finally dragged his fingers out of her, moving his other hand and slipping them into her mouth again, letting her lick the taste of herself off of him, and then moving them into his own, licking the mix of her taste and her mouth off of himself. She followed his tongue with her eyes, and tucked her mouth up next to his ear to rasp into his ear. "How you get these clothes off of me, Bellamy."  

He jerked his hips against her at the words, and he stepped away, letting her take his hand, and lead him up the stairs the last flight. She pushed open the door, and fumbled with the keys again, then then they were inside her apartment, and for a brief second it was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. In his car was one thing, in the hallways and the the stairwell, but her apartment was so familiar. He had been in here a million times, he had watched Netflix and did homework and graded essays. And now her pants were unzipped and she had the taste of her own cum in her mouth and he was hard through the grey of his sweatpants, and it was all different, and for a brief second she wasn't sure if it was for better or for worse. It only lasted a second, though, because he walked over too her, not too fast, putting his hands on her hips and sliding them around to pull her close, pressing his fingers into the divots of her spine, letting their noses brush. 

"Are you ever gonna kiss me, Bell?" She breathed against him. He smiled. 

"Wasn't sure... if thats what you wanted." 

"You had your fingers inside me, and you were worried kissing me was crossing some line?" She slid her hands up his arms and threaded her fingers into his hair again. 

"Just not sure what this is gonna be, Clarke. Don't wanna push my luck." 

"This isn't luck, Bell. This is just us." 

"Us, huh?" She smiled, nodding, his lips almost brushing hers. 

"Yeah, we're an 'us' aren't we?" 

"Yeah... yeah we're an 'us' baby." And he finally kissed her. He pulled her into him, hands still on her back, holding her close, letting her hands run against his scalp and down around his face, holding his jaw between her hands and kissing him slow, and deep. He sighed into her mouth, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slide against her teeth to open hers to him. They stood their, kissing in her living room, holding each other close. They kissed for a while, until he slid his mouth against her jaw and found her ear, biting at her ear lobe and licking at the skin under her neck, making her sigh against him, to whisper against her skin. 

"What do you want me to do to you, princess?" 

"Well, for starters I want you to keep talking to me like that." He snickered against her skin. 

"Figured you'd like that. Anything else?" 

"Jesus Bell, whatever you want." 

"Dealers choice then, alright." She laughed against his mouth as he walked her backwards towards the wall, sliding a knee between her legs and letting her slide herself against him, getting the friction she needed, letting her slickness build, sighing as she worked herself up. He kept talking against her mouth. 

"You want me to just let you fuck yourself against my leg, Clarke? Just let you rub yourself off against me, you look so good like this, all worked up and pretty. I love watching that flush creep up your neck, I love seeing you get yourself off." She whimpered against his mouth, holding tight to his bicep while each rock against his thigh made her clit pulse. "You had me worked up the second you got in my car in that outfit, and then you started talking about your panties, you didn't even know what you were doing to me did you, pretty girl?" 

"Get me outta these pants and you can see these panties up close." He groaned against her mouth and stepped back, kneeling as she kicked off her heels and sliding her jeans down her legs, kissing over her thighs as they went, pulling them off her and tossing them away into the unknown. He lifted her leg up, resting a thigh on his shoulder, tugging her panties to the side and licking into her, making her shudder.

"These are really nice panties... almost a shame to ruin them... almost." He smirked, and then he licked into her, bringing the flat of his tongue over her clit over and over, making her shake, sliding a finger into her, rubbing that spot, making her shake and moan above him, until she was tugging him up again to kiss him while he fingered her, letting his thumb find her clit and rub it, rough, letting her moan into his mouth, rough and heady. 

"You like my hands on you? You like my fingers inside you? I love how you feel around me, how you taste. So pretty when you come, so pretty when I fuck you with my fingers, is this how you wanna come?" She choked back half sobs against him, nodding, and he pressed his thumb against her again, rolling tight circles until she was shuddering and clenching around his fingers again, clinging to his arms and clawing at his back. When she finally came down, she slid her hands down his chest, sliding under his shirt and sliding her fingers over his stomach, yanking his shirt up as she went kissing across his chest as he tugged it over his head. He tugged at her top and pulled it over her head too, sucking a bruise into the top of her breast, sliding his hands around her back to unhook her bra, sliding it off her arms and lifting her once it hit the ground, carrying her towards her room. She kept kissing him, hot and dirty, as he backed them through her bedroom door and sat on her bed, letting her push him down on his back, letting her kiss him filthy.

She slid her hands down into his sweats, and found his cock with her fingers, sliding her thumb over the tip of him and tugging on him, hearing him growl under her. She slid off of him, tugging his sweats off, kneeling by the edge of the bed, and licking over his length, hearing him sigh. She took his head into her mouth, using her hand to pull at his base, listening to the noises he made at every swipe of her tongue and every tug of her hand. He was moaning and grunting and pushing his hips up and wrapping his hand into her hair until he found her neck and urged her back up to find her mouth with his. 

"If you want me too fuck you, you're gonna have to cool it with that." 

"Wow, so much less smooth when you're wrecked aren't you."

"I never claimed anything different." 

"I'll make sure it get my fill of your dirty talk before I get my hands on you next time."

"Probably a good call. But next time, huh?" 

"Yeah, next time." She said, grinning, down at him, and he smiled back up at her, all bliss and joy behind the dark lust. He pulled her down into a heavy kiss, and then flipped them quick, kissing down over her breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth, making her arch her back towards him, sighing as he licked across her chest to her other nipple, the cool air washing over her, tightening her abandoned breast. She reached blindly towards her bedside table. 

"Do you need some help?" he whispered from her chest. 

"Condoms." 

"So eager." She rolled her eyes, and he reached into the bedside table, pulling out a condom and ripping it open, rolling it on and then sliding her panties off and dropping them on the floor. "You want me inside you, pretty girl?" She slid her hand down and grabbed him, running her hands over his length, helping him line himself up with her centre, letting him press into her. He slid his hand up, wrapping around her neck gently, thumb rubbing over her jaw until he was fully inside of her. Their breathing mingled between them, and they held eye contact, just holding that second together, and then rolled her hips up into him, earning herself a groan. 

"You said I was eager, you weren't wrong." He laughed into her skin and started to move, rolling against her, bringing his hand down to circle around her clit. She pulled him in close, pressing her heels into his back, urging him on. "Come on, Bellamy, fuck me." She growled into his ears, and it seemed to spark some primal response in him, and he pulled his hips back and slammed back down, pushing a whine out of her as he hit the spot inside of her, over and over, until she let her legs fall open and rolled up into him and then she was clenching around him, his hand still on her clit, pulsing, her whole body shaking, urging him on, whispering in his ears. 

"You feel so good inside me, come on Bell, you make me feel so good, let me make you feel good too." He groaned and stuttered, pulling out, and her hand reached down, tugging on him until he came into the condom. He breathed heavy into her neck, letting her stroke up and down his back.

He eventually stood, the absence of his warmth drawing an annoyed noise from her lips that made him chuckle, peeling the condom off and tying it, dropping it in the bin, and grabbing his sweats while she pulled back on her underwear, grabbing a hoodie from her closet and following him into the kitchen. He grabbed them both a cup of water and stepped right into her space when she leaned against the counter, taking her cup from her and setting it down, kissing her slow and soft, his hands coming to rest on her back under the hoodie. 

"Best end to a blind date ever." She whispered, keeping the moment just for them, even in her empty apartment.

"Just let Anya know you don't need her to hook you up anymore." He laughed.

"Oh I definitely meant him, what a guy that.... uh..." 

"ohhh yeah okay sure. Yeah go find mr. whats his name, i'll just hang out." She giggled into his shoulder. 

"No, no i'd much rather just stay here with you." She whispered, bringing her lips back to find his again. They stayed there, kissing soft and slow for a while. 

"How are the panties?" He muttered under his breath, into her lips.

"Thoroughly ruined." She whispered back. 

"Oh, good." He smiled against her mouth. "Hopefully the rest of your collection can survive us." 

"Us, huh?" She echoed back his words from earlier.

"Yeah, us." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, leaving her beaming.


End file.
